


Friend

by Nen



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: Another narrative written in 40 minutes.





	

Once again, the young boy sat on the creaking wooden swing in the bustling, evergreen public park. His head was bowed and his eyes were downcast as his petit figure slumped and swayed in the summer breeze. This was the nineteenth time I saw him alone on the aforementioned wooden plank, as I made my way to work everyday. At first, I assumed he was waiting for his friends or family. However, as days stumbled on, he was always there, slightly swinging back and forth as if he had never left, save for his change of clothes. I never approached him, in case I would be caught with the assumption that I was speaking to a child in what would seem to be in a suspicious manner. Moreover, it was not my business to intrude on another's life. That is what I constantly told myself after passing him by.

Except today, I have had enough. After pondering about my decision for days, I finally demonstrated gumption to at least find out the boy's situation by waking up earlier to get a head start. As I exited my brick apartment building, I walked briskly towards my destination. The air was cooler in the morning, providing relief before the pounding heat near mid-day. Once I arrived to the park, the raven-haired boy was sitting on the swing as I had hoped. I slowly approached him before initiating conversation. 

"Hey kid, you feeling okay?" I inquired softly as to not startle him. The boy abruptly looked up, eyes wide with surprise. We both stared at each other for a moment, as he contemplated whether or not to answer to a complete stranger. Seeing his hesitation, I quickly attempted to put his mind at ease by explaining my situation, and how I have noticed his loneliness among the crowd. The child silently listened to my reason and seemed to understand my concern, as he let his body relax before speaking:

"My parents are always at work, and I don't have friends 'cause my parents are rich," he stated, as he furrowed his brow at the mention of his parents.

"Does that answer your concern?"

"Yes," I replied, slightly stunned from his bluntness, as I never expected an answer from him. I glanced at my watch and saw that I was about to be tardy for work. Turning around, I gazed back at the boy.

"If you ever want someone to talk with, give me a holler whenever I pass by. I come through here everyday." I offered. The small boy observed me before muttering "sure" as I made my way through the park. Although I have not done much, at least it was something, since *"no man is an island entire of itself", and it was my responsibility as well as everyone else's to make sure he was doing alright.

**Author's Note:**

> *Quote is from John Donne's prose "Devotions Upon Emergent Occasions, and severall steps in my Sicknes" in 1624.
> 
> For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker


End file.
